Timothy Watson
Timothy Watson (???-) Video Game Deaths *''Dragon Age: Origins ''(2009) [Bann Teagan/Arl Wulff/Healer Saritor/Tower Guard/Violent Human Male/Scavenger/King's Guard/Loghain's Guard/Ostagar Mage/Redcliffe Blacksmith/Tevinter Guard/Ostgar Soldier/Howe Estate Guard/Denerim Gang Leader/Pearl Ruffian]: Playing multiple roles, many of of Timothy's characters can and will die over the course of the game depending on player choice; "Healer Saritor" can be killed in battle with the player if they choose to break into the Hospice head-on; both the Ostagar Mage and the Ostagar soldier are likely killed in battle with the Darkspawn (their deaths are not seen, but given how few people survived the battle of Ostagar, their deaths are almost totally assured). *''Dante's Inferno (2010) '[Background Shade/Gessius Florus/Throne Guard]: Having died many centuries prior to the start of the game, "Gessius Florus" exists only as a tormented soul residing in the fourth circle of Hell. If the player so chooses, he can also be permanently destroyed by being beaten to the ground and stabbed through the face with Graham McTavish's scythe; if not, he can either be left alone or absolved of his sins. *Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening ''(2010) '[Captain Garevel/Ser Temmerly the Ox/Lord Guy/Inkeeper]: "Ser Temmerly" can be executed by the player character for the murder of Alix Wilton Regan ; if the player choses to release him, he can return later in the game as one of Kath Soucie 's co-conspirators, and will die in battle with the player. However, in the event that the player either ends the conspiracy in advance or has Temmerly imprisoned instead of executed, Temmerly will survive the game. *''Dragon Age II (2011) 'Amell/Bann Teagan Guerrin/Ser Varnell/Lord Harimann/Orlesia Nobleman Hunter): ''"Ser Varnell" can be killed in battle with the player characters after being caught lynching Qunari prisoners; Lord Harimann can be assassinated by the player characters - but only if they decided to accept [[Danny Webb] 's contract, Harimann surviving the game in all other eventualities. *The Secret World ''(2012) '[Stationmaster/Petru/Dr. Klein/Amir]: "Dr Klein" dies in battle with the player characters while trying to magically unleash the Filth on Egypt. However, his experiments eventually allow him to return to life during the events of Issue 11. *[[007 Legends (2012)|''007 Legends'' (2012)]] [James Bond/Auric Goldfinger]: "Auric Goldfinger" is sucked out of a plane after accidentally shooting out a window in a struggle with "James Bond". *''Everybody's Gone To The Rapture (2015) '[Clive Smith/Terry Fletcher]: In order of appearance, "Terry Fletcher" dies offscreen, either being disintegrated and absorbed by the Pattern or poisoned with VX gas in the air strike ordered by "Clive" on behalf of Oliver Dimsdale . "Clive Smith" is taken by the Pattern when the air strike drives it to expand across the world, assimilating everthing in its path; his death is not seen, but given that Oliver cannot reach him on the radio afterwards and Merle Dandridge confirms that all life on Earth has become part of the Pattern, his death is virtually guaranteed. *SOMA ''(2015) '[Mark Sarang/Nicolai Ivashkin/Neil Tsiolkovsky]: All three of Timothy's characters are dead by the start of the game. "Mark Sarang" kills himself shortly after being brain-scanned by Nell Mooney , having smuggled cyanide salts into the room via chewing gum and bitten down on them as soon as the scan was complete; his death is not discovered until Jared Zeus finds his suicide note, though it's established that his consciousness lives on as a brain scan in the Ark. "Nicolai Ivashkin" dies of starvation in the abandoned Tau base; however, he is brought back to life by the WAU and forcibly incorporated into it; he can die a second time if Jared chooses to poison the WAU, killing everyone connected to it as well. "Neil Tsiolkovsky" is crushed to death when the tunnel roof collapses on him during the journey to Phi base. Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by scythe Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by starvation Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by gas inhalation